An image providing apparatus is an apparatus having a function to provide images viewable by a user. The user may watch a broadcast program through the image providing apparatus. The image providing apparatus provides a broadcast program selected by the user among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcast stations, and displays broadcast images on the display. Currently, the broadcasting technology is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting around the world.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting for transmitting digital images and voice signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is robust to external noises and thus suffers lower data loss. Further digital broadcasting is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides high definition and clear images. Further, in contrast with analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services.